


Your Heat Leaves A Mark.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, basically just mickey beating someone with an iron, but he's mentioned, ian isn't in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Based on the scene when Mickey tells Fiona he's used an iron as a weapon. Can you write a story with Mickey using one as a weapon?
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Kudos: 21





	Your Heat Leaves A Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeksaheart.  
Twitter: gallavichheart.

"Where's my fucking money?" Mickey asked, "You said I'd be getting paid today."

Greg held his hands up, "I'm going to pay you, Mickey. I promise." 

"I heard that these last two weeks, Greg. Three strikes you're out."

"Mickey, please." Greg begged, "I'm going to have your money this week."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Mickey asked, kneeling down in front of Greg, "I'd hate to have to hurt you. Actually, I'd love that seeing as you keep lying to me."

Greg just shook his head, "I'll give you what I have today and I'll get more. I get paid this week, Mick." 

"You realize that you owe me eight hundred bucks right?"

"And I can give you a hundred today. Please, Mickey." 

"Hey! The hell are you doing here?"

Mickey stood up and spun around to see Greg's older brother and partner in crime, Rodney, "I'm here because your shit brother owes me eight hundred bucks, Rodney. I'm here to collect what's mine."

"You're going to get out of here before I beat your ass." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "That's an empty threat, Rodney. I've kicked your ass before and I'll do it again." 

Rodney wasn't a big man. He was probably the same size as Ian and Mickey was far from scared of Ian. Then again he'd never have to worry about kicking Ian's ass.

Mickey knew this house upside down and inside out and knew that if he needed to use something as a weapon he would have plenty of options.

Rodney looked over at Greg then back at Mickey, "Leave him alone, Mickey. He's not your fucking servant."

"He owes me money you fucking asshat and I'm here to collect."

Rodney sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Just get the hell out of here and I won't call the cops, Mickey." 

Mickey just scoffed, "You wont' call them anyway."

"How do you know that?"

Mickey grinned, "Guys!"

Neither Greg or Rodney was expecting Mickey's guys to pop up out of nowhere.

Greg sat tied up on his couch while Rodney was tied up on a chair from his kitchen.

"Now," Mickey started, "someone is going to give me my money or I'm going to start hitting."

Greg whimpered, "I don't have it, Mickey! Please don't-"

"Fuck off, Mickey! Take your idiot friends and get the hell out of my house!" Rodney shouted.

Mickey picked up the iron that was sitting in the corner of their living room and walked over to the older man, "Keep talking shit and you're going to be on the end of my hissy fit as you call them." 

Rodney just scoffed, "Only a fucking chicken shit uses a weapon and not his hands."

Mickey smiled, "You're the one that's tied up, Rodney. I wouldn't be calling me names if I were you."

Rodney just spit in Mickey's face.

Mickey wiped it off, "Greg, I'd cover your eyes if I were you. Oh wait, you can't. Oh well, enjoy the show."

And Mickey didn't waste a single second hitting Rodney repeatedly with the iron. It must have been used very recently because it was making burn marks on the side of Rodneys face making him yell in pain.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you until I feel my debt is paid off, Rodney. You can take half and then your brother can take half."

Rodney shook his head and blood splattered from his mouth, "Don't fucking touch him, Mickey."

"He's volunteering!" Mickey shouted, "What a fucking gesture."

And then he was back at it hitting Rodney until he felt his debt was paid.

Eight hundred dollars to Mickey was the equivalent of hitting someone with an iron until they were completely limp.

"There we go." Mickey smiled, "Iggy, take this iron and dispose of it for me."

"Got you."

Mickey looked back at Greg, "You're going to keep your fucking mouth shut. You got that?"

Greg nodded, "I won't say a word."

"Good. Now, I suggest calling an ambulance for your brother once you're untied but my friends here are going to stay to make sure you lie."

And with that Mickey walked out of the house feeling completely satisfied.

He may just start using irons as his weapon of choice because they really do leave a mark.


End file.
